


Sky High

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Sky High au (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Summary: Ian Gallagher, another child in a long line of underachieving superheroes. Mickey Milkovich, a kid born to a father who taught all his offspring to use their abilities for greed and power. The two boys paths never would have crossed if it wasn’t for the southside scholarship that picked two children each year to go to the school that helped them hone their craft, Sky High.





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this story has no plot similarities to the movie, I just used the name for the school. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ian Gallagher was made aware of his family’s reputation at a young age. 

 

He was teased early. No one held any sympathy for the child of a woman who uses her powerful charm for havoc and a man who hates his brother enough to fuck his wife. 

 

The Gallaghers are dead-beats. Losers. Schmucks who lucked out with the superhero gene, but never reached the real potential that having superpowers granted them. 

 

Frank, the current patriarch of the Gallagher family, has the power of immortality. 

 

A good person would use this altruistically. Push people out from in front of moving trains or catch them when they fall. But instead, Frank spends his days high and drunk. 

 

No combination of drugs and alcohol can kill him. He can't overdose. His liver can't fail. He is immortal. 

 

Monica, the distant, fleeting matriarch of the Gallagher, has the power of enchantment. 

 

She can make everyone fall in love her, regardless of age or gender, she can charm anyone into doing exactly what she says. 

 

And much like Frank, she only uses her power to help herself. She spends her days tricking cashiers into give her stuff for free and men into letting her live in their homes. 

 

For generations, every Gallagher has been like this, inconsiderate and self-serving, and when Ian thinks about it, his siblings aren’t much different. 

 

Fiona can turn herself invisible, a power she uses to steal from people and hide from those she’s wronged. 

 

Lip can read minds, a power that’s gotten him all A’s and a Doctorate in college. Tests are easy when you can hear the thoughts of all the students around you. 

 

Debbie can speak to animals and Carl is a shapeshifter. 

 

Sometimes Ian feels like he’s the only person in the whole family that longs to actually do something meaningful with his powers.

 

That’s right, powers, as in multiple. 

 

He hasn’t told anyone yet, but Ian actually has two powers. 

 

Everyone knows of his super strength, the muscles across his body make that much obvious, but when Ian was 13 and scrapped up his leg, he discovered a new power. Healing. 

 

With these two abilities combined, Ian thinks he has a real chance to make a difference in the world.

 

That’s why he applies for the Southside Sky High scholarship. 

 

If he can get this scholarship and get trained on how to really use his powers, then make he can do something with his life. Something great that his family has never even tried accomplish. 

 

Ian holds the envelope close to his chest one last time before slipping it in the mailbox. 

 

“Please.” 

 

*

 

The Milkovich name held a lot a preconceived notions when it was mentioned. 

 

Once Terry Milkovich became 18, he used his power of mind control to gain wealth and power. 

 

His large house sits on a hill in the middle of the Southside, almost like he’s watching everyone all the time. 

 

He relishes in the power that comes with controlling the people around him, and he tries to teach his children to do the same thing. 

 

However, the problem that he runs into with his offspring is that he had too many of them.

 

His five kids, who once were easy to control as young children, have now started to band against him. 

 

They do their best to never be around him because he can’t control their minds if they aren’t there. 

 

His oldest child, Joey, can teleport. Terry assumes that Joey has moved out because he hasn’t seen him in over a year. 

 

He was always the hardest to control anyway because as soon as he felt Terry trying to take power over his mind, he’d simply teleport to somewhere else. 

 

The next in line is Colin. He has telekinesis, a power that Terry always thought of as useless. Like who cares if you can throw a book across the room with your mind. But as Colin got older, his strength increased. Now he can move larger things like the fridge or the couch or even a person’s body. Terry can think of a few uses for that. 

 

His third child is Iggy. Iggy is intangible, which means he can walks through solid objects, like walls and doors. This ability always infuriated Terry to no end. He’d look the kid in his room just to see Iggy walk through the damn door two seconds later. 

 

And lastly, the twins. The twins are the children that Terry despises most. There was not a single point in their miserable lives when he could really control them. The older three always tried to protect them, and once they were teens, the two children were too strong. 

 

Mandy has the power to control the weather. Rain. Snow. Tornadoes. Earthquakes. She can do it all, and she does often. The weather outside the Milkovich house is directly representational of how Mandy is feeling that day. 

 

Mickey, the youngest child and Terry’s least favorite of all, has two powers. Nothing makes Terry’s blood boil more than the fact that that little runt has both super speed and he can fly. 

 

Like right now for instance, Mickey comes zooming past him in a flurry. Terry looks out the window and watches as Mickey hits a screeching halt and hands the mailman a letter. 

 

The boy turns around and meets his father’s hateful gaze before cascading up into the air before his father can make him do something his doesn’t want to. 

 

“Fucking kids.” Terry grunts as he smacks the window and collapses back down on the couch. 

 

*

Today was the day. The day that Ian started at Sky High. 

 

He got the scholarship acceptance letter in the mail two months ago, and he’s spent most of that time trying to convince himself that this isn’t a joke. 

 

The scholarship only had two spots. Applying was supposed to be a long shot, but here he was, waiting in front of his house for this miraculous flying bus to come and get him. 

 

A few moments later, a normal looking bus turns the corner. Ian wouldn’t even think it was his if it didn’t say **Sky High School for Supers** in blue letters across the side. 

 

The driver nods at him and waves him aboard. 

 

Ian hops on to find that almost every seat is taken, except for one in the back right next to dark-haired boy with a scowl on his face. 

 

Ian takes a deep breath and walks closer.

 

“Can I sit here?” He asks meekly. 

 

He might have six inches and thirty pounds on the guy, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a little scared.

 

The boy looks up at him, seeming to study him from top to bottom, before grunting and waving a hand for Ian to take a seat. 

 

Ian shoots him small smile and plops down. 

 

“Alright, kiddos!” The bus driver calls. “Here we go!"

 

 Before any of the students can work out what he means, two wings shoot out of the sides of the bus and he stomps the gas. 

 

“Buckle up, newbies. We’re going airborne!” A girl in the front of the bus yells. 

 

Ian and Mickey share a nervous look before quickly grasping at the seat belts behind them. 

 

They barely have time to lock the buckles into place because the bus shoots into the air. 

 

Once they’re above the clouds, the bus steadies, flying forward instead of at an incline. 

 

Ian looks over to see Mickey’s previous scowl is changing into an innocent look of glee. 

 

Ian smiles to himself and turns his attention to the large building coming into view. 

 

“Is that it?” Ian whispers.

 

“Can’t imagine there’s too many buildings just floating up in sky.” Mickey quips, smirking in Ian’s direction before setting his face back to a neutral expression. 

 

The bus comes to a quick halt in front of the brick sign bearing the school’s name in large print. 

 

The students all hop off the bus, one by one.

 

Ian and Mickey follow, each hoping that someone will jump in eventually and tell them where to go. 

 

At the door of the building is a short bald man with a large stack of papers. 

 

“Who are our two new scholarship recipients?” He asks, looking over the crowd of teenagers. 

 

Mickey and Ian both raise their hands.

 

Ian turns to look at Mickey shyly before turning back to the man in front of them. 

 

“Hello, boys. I’m Principal Powers. Follow me.” 

 

Ian and Mickey follow the man into a small office just inside the front door. 

 

“So, Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Milkovich,” the principal starts, “We just have a few things to go over before you two will head to your advisement classes."

 

“First off, we’re so glad that you are able to join us here at Sky High through our new scholarship program.” Principal Powers smiles.  "Secondly, I know it wasn’t mentioned in the application or acceptance letter, but we do have a dorm room reserved for the two of you if you wish to board here."

 

Both boys eyebrows shoot up at the new information. 

 

“It’s completely up to you and you’re families, and if you choose to live here, you are always free to come and go. I just wanted to let you know that the room is ready either way.” Principal Powers says. 

 

“And lastly, we have a zero tolerance policy for violence. Believe me, this is a hard rule to enforce when you throw a bunch of hormonal teenagers with superpowers into one building, but this is an issue on which I will not budge.” 

 

Ian and Mickey nod. 

 

“Alright, well.” Principal Powers stands, prompting Ian and Mickey to do the same. “It’s time for your first class. Head to room 204.” 

 

Ian and Mickey both grab their bags and leave the office.

 

“And boys?” The principal calls. “Welcome to Sky High.” 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Ian exits the principal’s office, looking around the school in amazement. One kid walks past him before duplicating into two. Another stretches his arm fifteen feet to open his locker and retrieve a book. 

 

“Can you believe this?” Ian says. 

 

“Uh, yeah” Mickey scoffs, looking at the boy skeptically. “All my siblings have powers. I’ve seen this shit before."

 

“I mean, me too.” Ian inserts, a little embarrassed. “But it’s still crazy to see so many supers in one place."

 

“I’d hardly call these entitled assholes ‘supers’” Mickey frowns. “They just got lucky.” 

 

Ian chews his cheek in thought, looking at this guy’s profile. 

 

“Whatever.” Mickey responds to the taller boy's silence. “I gotta get to class.” 

 

Ian jolts out of his daydream just in time to see Mickey striding away from him. He takes on a slight jog to catch up. 

 

“I’m Ian, by the way.” 

 

“Mickey.” 

 

“Maybe we could be friends.” Ian offers as they take a seat at the last two desks in the back of the classroom. 

 

Ian turns toward Mickey hopefully, just in time to see him roll his eyes. 

 

“Pass.” 

 

++++++++++++++++

 

Ian keeps stealing glances at Mickey throughout the entirety of their first class, not hearing a single word that their teacher utters. 

 

As soon as the bell rings, Mickey jumps out of his seat, quickly exiting the room. But Ian is right behind him.

 

“Did I do something to you?” Ian asks, grabbing Mickey’s arm tightly, which is swiftly yanked from his grasp. 

 

“You mean besides fucking manhandling me?” Mickey growls. “No.” 

 

“Then why are you being so mean?” Ian says.

 

“Mean?” Mickey laughs. “If you think passing on being friends with someone is mean, then you’re in for a rude awakening next period in our History of Villains class.” 

 

“I just-“ Ian huffs. “I’ve been nothing but polite to you yet-"

 

“Let me stop you right there, Annie.” Mickey starts. “I’m not here to make friends. In fact, the only reason I am here is because when I’m here, I’m not at home. So you can take your friendly, buddy-buddy, polite schtick and shove up your ass, okay?” 

 

Ian stands in shock as Mickey whips around and shoots downs the hallway at super speed. 

 

When the blur of Mickey’s being is no longer visible, Ian hangs his head. 

 

This is just his luck. The one guy he has anything in common with at this school is an asshole. 

 

Ian was hoping he was just shy, but nope. He’s a total dick. A hot dick, but a dick indeed. 

 

Ian heads out the side door for a smoke and maybe some encouragement. 

 

“Hello?” Lip’s voice peaks through the phone. 

 

“Hey.” Ian sighs. 

 

“Already that bad?” Lip laughs. “It’s only been two hours."

 

“Well apparently that was enough time to make an enemy.” Ian grumbles. 

 

“No way!” Lip snickers. “I mean, I knew Gallaghers worked fast, but damn."

 

“It’s not my fault!” Ian protests. “He’s an asshole."

 

“And the feeling’s mutual I’m guessing?” Lip jokes. 

 

“I think he just thinks I’m annoying.” 

 

“And he’d be right."

 

“I’m serious, Lip!” Ian raises his voice. “If the one other guy from the Southside already hates me, how the hell am I gonna make any friends?"

 

“He’s from the Southside?” Lip’s interest peaks. “What’s his name?"

 

“Mickey Milkovich"

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Lip questions.

 

“Uh, yeah. Why?” Ian says, confused.

 

“How the hell do you not know the Milkovichs, Ian?” Lip says bewildered. “They live in that big, scary house two blocks from us."

 

“No shit!” Ian gasps. “That’s him?"

 

“You should keep your distance, Ian.” Lip warns. “People don’t fuck with the Milkovichs and make it out in one piece."

 

“Well I don’t think avoiding him will be a problem.” Ian sighs. 

 

+++++++++++

 

Mickey stops running as soon as he turns the corner, thinking that’s enough distance to ditch Ian for now. 

 

“What the hell is with that guy?” He mumbles. 

 

How are they from the same neighborhood? If Mickey learned anything growing up on the Southside, it’s that you keep your head down and mind your own business. 

 

There’s no way that doe eyed, redhead fucker is from Canaryville. 

 

Mickey shakes himself off and heads toward the dorm the principal mentioned. 

 

He walks into the modest looking building and is greeted by short girl with long blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail on the top of her head. 

 

“Welcome!” She says brightly. “I’m Carrie. What’s your name?"

 

“Excuse me?” Mickey grunts. 

 

“I need your name so I can give you your dorm key.” She explains, a little wary of his attitude. 

 

“Milkovich. Mickey Milkovich.” He answers.

 

“Okay, Mickey...” She smiles, flipping thru the folders in her arms. “Found it!"

 

Mickey takes the key being handed to him.

 

“You’re in room 305 on the third floor. Dinner is on this floor at 6 every night.” Carrie hands him a small stack of papers. “Here’s a schedule for all the dorm activities you can attend to meet people on campus, as well as when all the meals are served. The elevators are right behind you. Let me know if you have any questions."

 

Mickey nods and turns to go up to his room. He rides the slow elevator up to the third floor and finds his door, opening it with his key.

 

As the door swings open, his eyes meet a familiar freckled face.

 

“Oh, hi Mickey!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's not a lot, but I know I've been evasive about whether or not this fic would be continued so I wanted to give the few of you who are interested a little something. I can't make any promises about updates, but please let me know if you're still on board!
> 
> Much love <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, don't really have an excuse besides the fact that inspiration to write has alluded me, but here's another chapter so we'll see what happens.

Mickey's eyes roll heavenward as a sigh of "Why, God, why" passes through his lips. 

"Look, before you say anything, I wanted to just apologize for calling you mean." Ian rambles. "If you don't want to be friends, fine, but clearly we need to at least be civil or living together is going to be total hell, and I don't think either of us want that." 

"Let me stop you right there, Carrot Top. You have no clue what the fuck I want or who the fuck I am, and as soon as you learn that, this civility thing will be a lot easier." Mickey grouches. 

"You're right." Ian nods fervently. "I'm sorry. I promise to stay out of your way."

Mickey takes a deep breath, feeling a little bad for his sharp tongue, a feature that has often gotten him in trouble, and is probably to blame for his lack of friendships outside of his siblings. 

"Hey, it's your room too." Mickey relents.

A tiny smile passes Ian's lips, as though he's known this boy for less than a day, he can sense that even that slight act of grace was more than was typical from the brunette. 

"I'm just gonna..." Mickey mumbles as he drops his backpack next to the empty bed and leaves the dorm and Ian behind. 

Mickey walks down the hallway with dorm doors on either side until he reaches the end of the row. He slides down the wall until his butt meets the ground, and puts his head in his hands.

He's never wanted anything more than to get away from home. He truly can't believe he was chosen and now he not only gets to go to school here, but live here for the entire year.

However, this dream doesn't come without some guilt. Leaving Mandy behind was always the hardest part of this plan. No matter how much she pushed him to apply with her, or how long she spent convincing him to go once he got the acceptance letter, he can't help but feel overwhelmed by how unworthy he feels by being here.

Mickey is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't feel the presence of a new figure. Only at the sound of a light hiss does he look up and find himself face to face with a 20 foot python and it's long, split tongue. 

He shuffles backwards frantically and lets out a yell that's about 99% less manly that he wishes it were. Right as he's about to shit his pants, the snake morphs into a thin, blonde girl who is now lying on the floor, laughing hysterically at Mickey's reaction. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey spits, confused and annoyed by the scene before him. 

"Oh, come on." The girl chuckles, tucking her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "You have to admit that's funny."

"Uh, no. Can't say I find that funny at all." Mickey grunts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry that you don't have a sense of humor, but in my defensive, I said hello first." The girl asserts. "And you didn't respond, so I found another way to get your attention."

"Yeah, I'll say." Mickey sighs, heart still working back down to a normal beat. 

"I'm Karen, by the way." She smiles. 

"Mickey."

"Well, Mickey, as much fun as this was, you're kind of blocking the door to the vending machines, and Mama's got a craving for chocolate like you can't believe, so if you wouldn't mind." Karen makes a shooing motion with her hand. 

"Oh." Mickey lets out as he pushes himself up off the floor and walks to the opposite wall. 

"No biggie." Karen grins as she opens the door Mickey was leaning against. "And by the way, if you ever want to talk about whatever's got you so far into space that you didn't notice a gorgeous girl like myself talking to you, I live in room 304."

Karen winks before walking past the door and letting it shut behind her. 

Mickey watches her go with a shake of his head, but does make note of her room number. 304, right across the hall from his own room. 

Mickey takes one more deep breath before deciding he can't avoid his room (or roommate) forever. 

"Here we go."

0000000000000000000000

Ian paces back and forth in his small dorm room as his mind skims through this previous interaction with Mickey. 

'At least we're making some progress' He thinks. Mickey made the first step towards cordialness, and based on this morning's exchange, Ian's got to count that as a big win. 

He doesn't want to make an enemy of Mickey, especially after Lip's words of warning. In fact, he really would love to be friends. But, he doesn't want to be pushy.

Ian knows he can be a lot to take sometimes, a trait his siblings never fail to remind him of. But, he also knows that he has charm to boot, and if he plays his cards right, maybe he can find the perfect style of charm to win Mickey over.

He thinks they could be really good pals if Mickey will ever give him the time of day. 

Ian knows he has to play it cool. He just needs to learn what that is. 

The sounds of someone unlocking the door signals that he's about to get a chance. 

Ian jumps up on his twin, lofted bed and pretends to be playing on his phone. Mickey nods silently in his direction and walks to the adjoining bathroom. Ian mirrors the gesture and returns his eyes to the phone. 

Only once the bathroom door closes behind Mickey does he allow the wide smile to spread across his cheeks. 

"You're killing it, Gallagher." Ian whispers to himself.

Playing it cool, check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's not a lot, but hopefully it's enough to show you I haven't completely given up, and enough for me to get back into this. 
> 
> Also, thoughts on Karen? Couldn't decide between her or Svetlana or an OC for this role, but decided upon Karen because I always love her and Mickey's dynamic in fics together.

**Author's Note:**

> Are we into this? 
> 
> Prompt me on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
